


The big day.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Big day, Just my way of venting, M/M, sad warning, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Today was Dan and Phil's big day;Sorta.





	

Today was the big day.

Dan straightened his tie and looked into the mirror one last time, sighing. He made sure the cuffs of his suit were proper and neat, along with the rest. He cleared his messages and notifications to pass a little time even though he couldn't keep his eyes off of the clock. He pulled several notecards out of his pocket and reread his speech for the thousandth time, making sure it was perfect and contained everything he wanted to say.

He looked at the time once more before he left his flat and headed towards the church. 

He walked into the quiet sanctuary where there were tons of friends and family here to attend the occasion, all eyes turning to him as he finally arrived.

He walked right up to the front and stood on the steps, eyes gazing back at the double doors.

He looked down at his left hand and spun the golden band around his ring finger, a soft smile ghosting his lips.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notecards and a wilted, bent up white rose. He looked back at the doors again waiting for Phil to come through them and elegantly flow down the isle,

But he knew it was just a memory.

His smile twitched as he looked at the rose that reminded him of his husband before he held it tightly in his hand, clenching his eyes shut with a quiet sob. 

He began his speech with a shaky and broken voice, recalling all of the beautiful, unforgettable memories he and Phil had shared. 

The memories that would remain _only_ memories.

He finished his speech and cleared his throat, his eyes shifting to the jet black coffin a few feet away from him. That's when it hit him and he broke down into desperate and painful sobs, unable to calm or control himself before he was forced to say his final goodbye and his soulmate was taken away for burial.

 

He didn't want to say goodbye.

 

 

He just wanted to die.

 

 


End file.
